


Bodyguard

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: Jenova doesn't need anyone to watch her while her father's away, but once Nyx Ulric steps into the picture, maybe she'll change her mind





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hi  
> so this is awful? okay. enjoy anyway

My father was held in high standard in the royal family, which left me to be held in the same regard. He was the king’s bravest soldier, and with that came big responsibility. Something I didn’t realize until I was much older. He was gone a lot, so it felt like I raised myself half the time. My mother had died when I was born, or that’s what my father told me whenever I would ask as a child. I learned to accept it, but it didn’t make life any easier for us. It wasn’t that my father wasn’t a good man, it was the complete opposite of that, but sometimes it felt like more a military type relationship. He tried his best to raise me and some would argue that he did a great job. I would have agreed with them, but I wasn’t soldier. I didn’t hate my father, though. I don’t think I ever could.

I had always been closed to Noctis, we were basically raised together. We were connected at the hip, but sometimes my father didn’t like me being so close to him. He always went on about me being too close to the royal family and how that could put me in danger, He was always weary of leaving me alone, so he made sure he was stationed in the city for often. Until now that is,

“When are you going to be back?”

“Couple of months, maybe? Not too sure.”

“Well, the house is going to be lonely without you. See, this is why I said we need a cat.”

My father laughed, pulling me into a hug. “It’s okay because you aren’t going to be alone.”

“I mean, if you want me to stay with Prompto or Noctis, that’s fine. I mean I don’t know how either of those two survive on their own. I feel so bad for Iggy.”

“King Regis has suggested I hire someone from the Glaive to watch over you.”

“What.” It didn’t come out as a question, more of something that I blurted out.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Jen-”

“This is exactly what it seems like. Dad, I’m almost out of high school, and you think I need a bodyguard? If anything, just let me stay with Noct!”

“King Regis and I agreed that this would be best for both you and the soldier. Regis doesn’t believe he has the discipline to do it, and you aren’t too much of a handful.”

“Oh wow, thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Jenova,” He hugged me once more, tighter this time. “Be careful while I’m gone. I say a couple of months, but it could be longer. Please just behave.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, my princess.” He gave me a kiss on the forehead, handing me my school bag. “I think I heard Ignis pull up.”

“I’ll see you soon!” I wanted to say more, say that I didn’t need some stupid Glaive watching me while he was gone. I was basically an adult, someone who could take care of themselves. It sounded more like I was babysitting the Glaive he was sending. Not enough discipline? Great.

“You look happy.”

“I don’t need your sass, Noct.”

“Is there something you want to talk about, Jenova?” I caught Ignis’ eyes in the rearview mirror.

“My father is going out of the city for a couple of months, or even longer, and he thinks I need some sort of babysitter.” I crossed my arms and laid my head on Noctis’ shoulder.

“I thought you were just gonna stay with me?”

“Apparently not.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Jenova. The Kingsglaive is full of great soldiers. If the king trusts them, then you should as well.”

We pulled up to school, and I hoped that the day would drag on. The mixture of my father not being home and meeting someone completely new and having them “take care” of me made me anxious. Prompto, just being the person that he was, tried to cheer me up throughout the day. Sometimes I thought he deserved better friends than me and Noctis.

When the final bell rang, I didn’t get up from my seat. I stared out the window for a few minutes, trying to put my mind at ease. I’m sure my father meant well. He always did. Maybe he picked a sweet girl Glaive or someone who wouldn’t really pay attention and let me go on my own.

Noctis and Prompto had already left, saying that they wanted to go to the arcade before heading home. I knew that I would have to face this bodyguard sooner or later. There was no one waiting outside for me. For being a Glaive, they sure weren’t on time.

After waiting a few more minutes, I started making my way home. Though I didn’t make it too far as someone had grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

“Jenova Leonis?”

Ah, shit. He sounded hot.

“Yeah, that’s me.” I turned around, and of course, my predictions were correct.

“Nyx Ulric. Your father hired me.” He let go of my arm and held out his hand for me to shake.

Dammit. He was hot.


End file.
